Do You Promise
by IndependentStallion
Summary: What would have happened if Caroline changed her mind about Klaus? What if she decided that she didn't want him to leave? That she cared about him much more than she thought she did? Than she thought she could? Set after Vampire Diaries season 5x22 What if he promises to stay instead of leave? Rated M for later chapters !
1. Be Honest With Me

**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion! If you're new to my profile then you don't know that this is actually my very first vampire diaries** **fan fiction! I have two other stories though that are based on twilight! I am completely in love with Vampire Diaries and have actually been sitting on this idea for a while now. Ever since I saw the episode, I wondered what it would have been like if things had been different. And I decided to share my mind with you guys! This first chapter should seem very familiar!**

* * *

"Matt," I call out, concern laced in my voice, as I walk throughout the forest, listening completely for any sounds of my friend. My eyes search frantically, hope deep in them, as they look for familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. But what I see instead makes me stop in my tracks. My entire body freezes, as my breath stops, and I look at the man in front of me.

 _Klaus._

"Hello Caroline." His voice is like velvet, smooth. His eyes look over me, a smirk finding its way to his face. She was surprised by his greeting, surprised he hadn't said 'love' like he always tended to do when he greeted her. But she didn't complain, not sure if she liked that greeting much anyway. And he looked the same as he always did. His hair was a dirty blonde, more of a bronze color. His eyes a dark blue laced with grey. His facial hair cut neatly as it always was.

"Klaus," I whisper, surprise in my voice, wondering what he was doing here. He always seemed to come at the worst of times, whenever there was a crisis of any sort, that was when he always popped up. And right now was the abolsutely worst timing! She was busy looking for her friend, looking for Matt though it wasn't like she really wanted to talk to him much anyway.

I push my surprise away, remembering the task at hand. "Sorry, Matt's buried alive, no time to chat." And then I race off with the speed only a vampire could possess. I didn't want to be near him, I had a job to do, and he was no going to distract me.

But I should have known he wouldn't let it go, that he wouldn't drop it. When had he ever dropped anything? When I stopped, he was right behind me though a few feet away. "Are you not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" His voice was proper, something I'd gotten used to a long time ago. Klaus was old after all, and the accent came with that.

I turn on my heel, facing him, my blonde hair, flying over my shoulder. "I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no." And then I give him an innocent yet fake smile, hoping he would get the message, see that he was unwanted, and that he would leave. But Klaus had never been easy to get rid of.

He doesn't mind my words. "Damon just informed me that Katerina Patrova has taken a tragic turn."

"So you're here to gloat over her corpse to be?" Though my response sounded like a question, we both knew that it wasn't. That's exactly why he was here. Pathetic. "To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge? Great! Now I'm even less interested." And I run off again, trying to get away from him, his messed up mind, and thoughts of revenge.

Suddenly appearing in front of me, Klaus stops me with a hand. "Well then perhaps you're interested in talking about Tyler." That grabs my attention, and Klaus knows it. My eyes find his, and my lips part 's exactly why he says it. He knows of my feelings for Tyler, about how much I care about him. How much I love him, and even though I know he's saying this to get me to talk, to get a rise out of me, I don't care because I am eager for the knowledge that he is willing to give.

"Is he...? Did you...?" I have so many questions that I want to ask, but I don't know how to phrase any of them.

"No, I sent him off with little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me. Poor lad. Revenge, it eats at him. I hear you two broke up." At his words, I find myself rolling my eyes at him. Leave it to Klaus to always make a moment worse than it needed to be. Was he doing this, saying that, just to spite me? Just to hurt me. Whatever the reason, I didn't like it.

I cock my head to the side. "Because I made him choose," I answer, staring at Klaus. It wasn't hard to tell that he was happy for this information. He'd never wanted the two of us together anyways. It wasn't like he his the fact that he had a small crush on me. "Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong." Talking about brought up very unpleasant memories that I wanted to bury deep down. I didn't want to think about it, but looking at Klaus, I could tell he was going down the same path Tyler was. "I suggest that you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is, there's no need to rub anyone's nose in it." And then I zoom off again, leaving him once more. But this time, he leaves me alone.

I'm happy by this, as it allows me to begin searching once more for Matt. Once I had gotten a good distance away, I begin to call his name again, removing the hair from my ears, thinking that I may hear better with my hair tucked behind my ears. "Matt!" I call. "Matt!" I close my eyes, trying to concentrate to try and pinpoint his location. But instead of Matt, it's Klaus I hear again.

"Would you give me the same choice?"

Rolling my eyes, I let my hair rest back at its natural position before turning and facing the hybrid once more, wondering briefly what it would take for him to leave me alone for good. He continues talking. "What?" I ask, annoyance in my voice, as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

My eyes search his, maybe to see if he were serious, but then I find myself shaking my head, trying to understand what it was that he was asking me. I had a feeling that I knew, but still I had to make sure. "I don't know what you mean." My voice is quiet. And my eyes search the ground, as if the answer is hiding in the dirt, before they glance back up at Klaus, searching for an answer.

He steps closer to me, his voice lower. "Yes, you do." And then he pauses, a mere few feet in front of me, his signature smug smirk on his face once more.

I stare at him for a second before shaking my head. This wasn't something that I wanted to talk about, that I could talk about in a time like this. Surely, he must have expected that? "Y...you can't do this to me. You can't just show up and distract me while my friend is in danger."

"You know while you've been vamping off in the wrong directions, I've heard Matt's distant and desperate screams."

I can tell he's serious. "Where?"

"Don't worry love, I've got it covered." It's back to him calling me love again. "Trust me. He'll be quite happy with his rescuer." It doesn't take a genius to figure out who he'd sent to rescue Matt.

A sigh leaves my mouth, as I stare at this infuriating and annoying yet attractive man. If I didn't need to search for Matt, and he was safe, as Klaus had said, then this left it a moment where we could discuss, not exactly something I felt up to doing.

We begin walking through the woods once more at a normal pace, side by side. "So the quarter back has been saved. What now?" I was thinking the exact same thing myself. I didn't know what to do now.

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all her sins?" I ask sarcastically, my voice low, as I move a branch out of the way.

"I do," he answers. "But I won't for you."

I raise an eyebrow, as I turn to face him for a moment, not missing a step before I look ahead once more. "So you came all the way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I asked you to?" I ask, incredulous.

"I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be as you so poetically put it." Then he stops, making me stop and turn to face him. "But I will leave minus the gloating in return for one small thing."

This catches my attention, and I cross my arms. "And what is that?"

"I want your confession."

I don't understand his words, and my confusion shows on my face. "My...confession?" A smile comes onto my face, as I shake my head, wondering what he meant. "I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

That smirk begins forming on his face once more. "Me."

The smile that was on my face once before quickly leaves, and I find myself looking at him differently. No longer am I being sarcastic nor am I joking. I am watching him intently. I know what he means by his words, and I don't need to ask though I find myself thinking about his words very carefully.

He continues, and the smirk has left his face. "As soon as we're done here, I'll walk away, and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free." He walks closer until he is only inches away. "I just want you to be honest with me."

His dark blue eyes peer into my own, his wide, awaiting an answer. It occurs to me that he's never had to deal with such things before. I can hardly believe that this is happening, but I know that if he leaves then I can tell him the truth, that if I never have to see his face again then I can be honest with him but only on those terms, only on what he described.

"I'm in college," I begin. "And I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you, okay. None of them." I can see the disappoint etched across his face, as he looks down before his eyes are back on me.

"I see," he says softly.

"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility because yes I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

His eyes are wide again, as they search mine, as if trying to see what my honestly held in my eyes, trying to figure out what it was I was going to be honest about. He exhales, looking around before back at me. He's thinking, but it takes him seconds to come to a conclusion. The right conclusion. "I will walk away, and I will never come back, I promise." He creeps even closer to me, leaving almost no space between the two of us.

Then there's silence as he awaits my reaction. I stare at him, trying to figure out how to say what it is that I want to say before swallowing. I could just show him. After all, actions spoke louder than words. I step closer, ridding any distance between the two of us. My eyes move from his lips to his eyes before back again. "Good," I whisper before closing the distance and pressing our lips together.

* * *

 **Thanks sm for reading the first chapter of my story, and I hope that you enjoyed it, as I completely LOVED writing it! It was such a pleasure, and I am so happy to share! Please make sure to read and review, as your reviews give me happiness and make me want to update faster! Much love for you guys!**


	2. Your Love Is Too Late

**Hey guys, it's Independentstallion here. It's been a little while since I last updated this story, and I am sincerely sorry for it! I have been busy with college and my two jobs and haven't really had the time, but I guarantee it won't happen again. I will try to get in 1-2 new chapters per week. This story will be finished no matter what. Also for people who were concerned, the last chapter was a scene from the show, but other than that, this is going in a direction straying from the show. I don't own the characters, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes roaming across her bare body. She had on only her undergarments. Her body didn't look any different. Caroline was no virgin, and she hadn't pretended to be. Her and Tyler had done it enough times to make it evident. She had known what she had been doing, but so had Klaus.

It was weird to her that she realized just how much she wanted him when she'd finally given in to him. Because his words had been right. Klaus did bad things, very bad things, and she liked him in spite of it all. He'd killed Tyler's mother. Almost hadn't cured her when she'd been bitten by a werewolf. He'd almost killed Elena, had killed Jenna, was still trying to kill Katherine. Being around him meant death, and that wasn't something she could ever get used to.

But she wasn't going to lie to herself. She did have hope. She'd keep on thinking that maybe he would change, be different. That he would stop the destructive path he was on and become a new person, a better person. But it was too late for that. He'd lived his entire life like this, and he wasn't about to change now. And maybe she could see why he was going the way he was going. His life had been fucked up. He'd had both mother and father issues, his siblings had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, not to mention her and her friends.

And the thing was that Klaus was different with Caroline. He didn't treat her in the same way that he treated the others. He had always given her the benefit of the doubt even after all the times she'd betrayed him. He'd always help her when he could, when he wanted to. And he'd given her small gifts, and his attraction to her had never exactly been a secret. Maybe that was another reason that she liked him. Because while he was cold and ruthless with most people, he showed her a side that she never would have guessed existed. But it did, and she liked it when he showed her that side though she wished he would show it to more people than just her.

Her finger ran across her bottom lip, as she thought about all of the things it'd endured just hours before. Klaus had been in no means gentle with her, and she hadn't expected so. He hadn't exactly struck her as a gentle man. He'd been wanting her for some time, and he was happy getting what he wanted. He'd nipped at her, bitten her, but he'd pleasured her like no other lover had before.

Her finger continued, running along her neck before going over her full breasts, remembering what he'd done to those parts of her body. She smiled to herself. How could she ever forget what his lips had felt like against her breasts, as he nipped and suckled or even against her neck. If she weren't a vampire with super healing, there surely would have been marks and purple bruises from all of the attention Klaus had showed her there. Her hands continued, running along her abdomen before they stopped there. What was she thinking? This wasn't her.

Quickly Caroline turned her back to the mirror. She shouldn't be thinking about this, shouldn't be thinking about him, shouldn't be thinking about what had happened between the two of them. So why was she? Had she not been the one to tell Klaus that this would mean nothing? That she wouldn't think of him afterwards? That she would never want to see him again once they finished? So, why did her thoughts keep straying to him? It had to be because he was a good fuck, had worshiped her body in a way no other had. She remembered every single caress and touch he'd sent her way.

But she needed to stop thinking about this. It would drive her absolutely crazy. Nothing more was going to happen between her and the original hybrid. He was gone, had left after what happened between the two of them, leaving her to wonder how she really felt about the entire thing. She had feelings for Klaus? She did, but the question was why. He had done horrible things, continued to do so. But she knew it had to do with the fact that underneath all of that was still a man. One who was vulnerable, had feelings and emotions. A man who still had the capability to love. And a small part of her wanted to see that side of him.

But she knew that she couldn't. Once they'd tired themselves out, Caroline had waited, wanting to see if he would ask her to leave with him again as he had done a couple of weeks prior. Of course, she wouldn't have been able to. There was too much going on between her little group of friends, and she wasn't just going to leave them. That would be rude of her, and she happened to care about her friends. But she had wanted to see if the option was still open. But true to his word, once they had finished, he looked over her one more time before zooming off.

Her phone beeped, and she was grateful for the distraction to the disastrous direction her thoughts were heading in. She was quick to pick it up, already knowing it was a message. When she saw who it was from, she had turned the screen off, closing her eyes briefly. _Tyler._ She loved him. They'd been together for a long time, even making their relationship work when Klaus had gone after him for killing all of the hybrids. Nothing would have ever made him betray her. And when he'd finally been able to return, he couldn't even enjoy what they had together. All he could talk about was his revenge fantasies, all of which ended up with Klaus being dead.

And that was when their big argument came up. She had told him that he was insane to constantly be thinking about this and to just let it go. They'd both done some pretty nasty things to each other. Klaus killed his mother, and Tyler caused Klaus to kill all of his hybrids as well. Couldn't Tyler allow for bygones to be bygones? But that wasn't how Tyler saw it. He immediately accused her of having romantic feelings for the physcopathic killer he was. He accused her of loving the monster. Of course, Caroline had told him that wasn't the case because she loved him. But Tyler had continued until she told him that he had to pick between his revenge fantasies about Klaus and her. She'd been sure he was going to pick her. She'd always been there for him. But he hadn't. And she hadn't talked to him since.

She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to text her and pretend that everything was okay. She didn't want to talk to him. Not after all the accusing of her he did and making her his second priority. And she was about to delete his message and pretend that she had never gotten it until her phone began ringing. Caroline knew who the caller was before she even looked down. Tyler had always known that if she didn't answer a message immediately then she was more likely than not mad at him. So when they'd been dating, he used to always call her after a couple of minutes to force her to talk to him.

Caroline gave in and answer the phone. "Tyler, I don't want to talk to you. I'm sure you said everything you needed to say at our last meeting." Her voice was a snap, and she made sure that she remained strong.

"You haven't changed."

"My feelings for you have. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He cut her off. "Mine haven't."

Tyler wasn't a lovey dovey guy. He had told Caroline he loved her a handful of times. He much preferred showing her than saying the words out loud to her. And back then she didn't mind. Frankly, why would she? She had him, knew how he felt, and she loved him. That was enough for her. And she should've been able to remain strong at the words he had just told her, but she felt her heart ache slightly before she immediately tried to recompose herself. She didn't want him thinking that she still missed him. She was going to move on from him and his messed up fantasies.

"That's not enough anymore."

"Caroline, I love you. I pick you."

"You should've said that when I asked you to pick."

"I'm saying it now. Does time really matter?"

"Yes it does actually," Caroline tells him matter of factly.

She knew he didn't understand where she was coming, but as long as she did, that was all that mattered. Caroline had loved him unconditionally, would have done anything for him, even put herself in harm's way to make sure that he was okay and safe. And he finally was, but he'd come back, head full of nonsense revenge theories that she knew would never work. She wanted things to go back to how they were, wanting to be with him without his ideas of all of this. So when she asked him to pick, his answer should have immediately been her. There shouldn't have been any thought about it. She wouldn't have thought about it if it had been him asking her to choose. She would have picked him without a doubt. Is it bad that she wanted the same thing? She didn't think so.

"Look," Tyler tells her. "Can we please meet up at the grill? I just want to talk, and if you don't want to see me afterwards then I will accept that."

Caroline let out a sigh, thinking about it. If she were being honest than she wanted to. A part of her wanted to know what it was he wanted to talk to her about and hear what he had to say about the decision he had made. But another part of her knew that it would be no use. If he was willing to pick revenge over her then he wasn't a man she wanted to be with. And it wasn't like they were going to go to being friends. So, what would really be gained by having lunch with this man? She could do far more productive things in the free time that she had.

"Caroline," he interrupted her thoughts. "Please."

So she gave in with a sigh. "Fine," she answer, rolling her eyes. "When?"

"Does tonight work?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you then, Caroline."

"Yeah, see ya." And then she hung up.

She wasn't necessarily excited, but she wasn't going to bail on him. It was almost seven, and she'd been about to get into bed, but she didn't mind staying up for another hour. She walked to her closet before pulling out the clothes she wanted to wear. She slipped into a dark pink camisole, pairing it with a black skirt and a brown leather jacket. Afterwards, she teased her hair and applied minimal makeup before sliding into her black flats. Caroline shot herself a look in the mirror before deeming that she was ready to go. It looked as though she had tried but not very much.

The grill wasn't far, so she thought a walk would do her good. It was about fifteen minutes away by foot, and she didn't care if Tyler had to wait a little bit for her to get there. That was the least he deserved. It was a nice night, and the sun was in the horizon, going down. It was warm, and there was a slight breeze. She was almost to the club when she felt her hand being taken. Immediately she was pulled between two buildings. Caroline allowed her fangs to show towards her aggressor, about to attack until she realized who had taken. "Klaus?" she asks, and there are too many emotions in her voice to classify.

He did his typical smirk at her. "The one and only, my dear, Caroline."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this new chappie! Please** **leave a review. It only takes a second and really does help me become a better writer and makes me want to update faster! Thanks for your patience lovelies! You're the best!**


End file.
